In some communication systems and/or networks, a mobile device may use a wireless network to facilitate communications to/from the mobile device. Prior to communicating over a network, a mobile device typically, authentication and key agreement typically takes place to determine whether the mobile device is authorized to operate over a particular physical network and generate a security context, including one or more keys to secure communications between the mobile device and network entities. Typically, for a particular mobile device, security context obtained for a physical network is used to secure multiple services for the mobile device.
However, some services operating over the physical network may require network isolation due to different service requirements. Different services may need different key management and mobility/session management procedures, e.g., may require a separate Mobility Management Entities (MMEs). But performing separate authentication and key agreements for each service in the same network may incur unnecessary signaling and management overhead. For instance, this may be the case where a single device has enabled multiple services over the same or different radio links or bearers. The separate security contexts for different services may necessitate separate or fill authentication and key agreement procedures for each service.
Consequently, a solution is needed that provides individualized recur each service operating over a network while minimizing overhead.